Bond Girl
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: OS. Pré-Skyfall. M convoque 007, pas encore officiellement réintégré, sur une petite mission très simple : rencontrer un ancien agent des services secrets estoniens qui déclare avoir des informations à leur vendre, les évaluer et revenir faire son rapport sans délai. James réclame une escorte très précise, et les choses se compliquent. Défi d'écriture avec thème et mots imposés.


**BOND GIRL**

Quand il entra dans le paradis de verre, de métal brossé et de bois laqué que constituait son bureau aux tons gris froids et inhospitaliers, elle était assise le dos bien droit à sa table de travail. Imperturbable, la légère fixité de son regard sombre et velouté et son port de tête lui indiquèrent qu'elle était au téléphone, avec un kit oreillette...

D'un geste à peine esquissé, elle désigna la luxueuse chaise à roulettes en titane et cuir noir face à elle pour qu'il y patiente, mais il choisit de rester debout, les mains dans le dos, planté devant l'immense mur de verre qui lui permettait d'observer le ballet de ses collègues du MI6. Cela aurait pu passer pour un signe de discrétion polie, s'il n'avait pas été un espion habitué à laisser traîner ses oreilles. En l'occurrence, elle ne disait rien de compromettant.

— Oui, il vient d'arriver. Apportez-les-moi dès que vous les aurez.

L'épais plateau de verre de son spectaculaire bureau incurvé en demi-lune résonna d'un faible bruit quand elle y jeta son kit oreillette, dérangeant à peine le luxe ostentatoire, high-tech et net, qui y régnait en maître.

— Bond, c'est quand vous voulez…

Paupières légèrement baissées, il lui servit l'ombre d'un demi-sourire tout en s'approchant avec la lenteur calculée d'une grande panthère pour venir s'installer en face d'elle, en affectant la plus grande écoute. Il aimait l'observer pour deviner son humeur.

Dans ses courts cheveux cendrés, la lumière jetait des reflets adoucissant un peu l'expression aiguë du visage âgé de son employeuse si particulière. Pourtant, dire qu'elle avait l'air en forme était un euphémisme : sa narine frémissante, comme la légère alacrité pétillant dans son œil acéré, étaient autant d'indices tangibles qu'elle était sans doute là pour encore longtemps… À ses yeux, elle présentait un troublant mimétisme avec un sphinx, à la fois monolithique et bouillonnant, dont il aimait nonobstant défier le calme apparent par de menues provocations régulières. Elles étaient la forme la plus aboutie, et sans doute la plus bénigne, de son véritable intérêt pour elle.

— Madame, la salua-t-il en inclinant la tête en laissant glisser son regard cobalt de façon parfaitement inappropriée sur son tailleur impeccable du jour. Qu'y a-t-il pour votre service, aujourd'hui ?

.

Elle détestait quand il faisait ça. Comme s'il n'avait cure de leur strict lien de subordination. Comme si son âge respectable ne l'excluait vraiment pas de la catégorie des "flirtables"... Malgré ses nombreux défauts, Bond était un bon élément. Le genre indiscipliné qui faisait passer ses frasques priapiques sur futon **–** et autres surfaces plus ou moins horizontales, avec des résultats inégalés sur le terrain. L'homme était également désespérément dédaigneux de toute forme d'ascenseur social, alors même que le spectre de la reconversion professionnelle se profilait à l'ordre du jour de ses prochains entretiens d'évaluation annuels...

Zélé et retors, lucidement sans ambition en raison de son espérance de vie raccourcie, c'était une rare combinaison de tueur complaisant et de philosophe cynique, avec un flair infaillible pour détecter la moindre faiblesse chez autrui. Elle comprise.

Bien qu'elle se sache faire partie des rares femmes pour lesquelles il était capable d'éprouver un minimum de considération (minimum étant bien le mot), elle n'aimait pas outre mesure être exposée aux libertés qu'il prenait petit à petit avec elle. Elle ne pouvait tolérer qu'il s'introduise chez elle en piratant sans effort ses systèmes de sécurité... Elle n'aimait pas davantage être considérée comme une brave jument administrative ne méritant que le liniment et la brosse à reluire. Pas plus que de devoir contempler cette espèce d'expression indéfinissable qu'il avait maintenant, où elle lisait une sorte de pitié qui piquait son orgueil...

Bref, c'était un genre d'homme homme agaçant et malcommode qu'elle ne savait pas par quel bout prendre, et cette pensée la remplit d'embarras quand elle réalisa qu'il aurait pu faire à ce sujet une remarque très inconvenante… Lui parler était toujours un exercice funambulesque.

— On m'affirme que vous êtes apte au service, donc j'ai une petite mission pour vous.

— Une _petite_ seulement ? releva-t-il. Serait-ce déjà la préretraite ?

— Modeste mission mais potentiellement assez dangereuse et requérant de préférence un agent expérimenté. Or c'est ce que vous êtes, n'est-ce pas, 007 ?

— Je suis flatté que vous le pensiez, M, ou en tous cas... que vous le disiez.

— N'y voyez aucune intention de flatter davantage l'hypertrophie légendaire de votre ego. C'est juste que vous étiez mon seul agent disponible.

— Sauf votre respect, je le savais déjà. Je suis passé au planning en venant… Quel genre de mission ; puis-je savoir ?

Elle hocha la tête en se saisissant d'un dossier posé sur la petite étagère qui ornementait sa table. Autant ne pas lui dire tout de suite qu'il n'était pas encore réintégré faute d'avoir validé tous les tests d'aptitude.

— En fait, changement de programme : vous n'allez plus à Munich à la fin de la semaine. L'ancien agent des renseignements estoniens que vous deviez y retrouver a compris qu'il était filé et est parvenu à semer brillamment ses poursuivants. Il n'a pas voulu rester et a quitté immédiatement le pays.

— Quel dommage ! commenta-t-il avec acidité. Sans l'Oktoberfest et son institutionnalisation du delirium tremens par de si joyeux zythologues **,** avec qui vais-je bien pouvoir comparer les mérites naturels et respectifs du brassage des blondes et des brunes ?

— Épargnez-moi vos considérations grivoises, Bond, je ne suis pas votre copain de chambrée...

— De toute évidence, Madame. Où trouvez-vous bon de m'expédier cette fois ?

— Pour une fois, nulle part. C'est _nous_ que l'Estonien légitimement paranoïaque a séché sur place avec un peu trop d'efficacité, à son entrée en Allemagne, l'informa-t-elle en lui tendant le dossier pour qu'il en prenne connaissance. S'en est-il rendu compte ou pas ? A vous de le déterminer. Il est déjà à Londres et nous fixe un autre rendez-vous ce soir, dans un nouveau club huppé qui s'appelle le Korê. Je veux que vous vous y rendiez – Monneypenny aura votre passe VIP et votre costume dans quelques minutes. Rencontrez cet Ivanov, voyez si les renseignements qu'il a à vendre sont sérieux ou un minimum crédibles et revenez me faire votre rapport avec ses conditions. A priori rien de compliqué pour vous. Mais sachez que ce que vous découvrirez pourra nous aider à étayer un autre dossier en cours, sur un général tchétchène en bisbille avec son gouvernement et que Moscou veut récupérer. Tous deux étaient en activité dans les années 90 et se connaissaient… Et Bond, abstenez-vous de jouer les Demolition Man. Je ne tolérerai aucune bavure sur le territoire national. Faites ce que vous avez à faire vite et bien ; c'est tout.

— Est-ce que je procède jamais autrement ? acquiesça-t-il pince-sans-rire en se levant souplement pour se camper pile devant elle.

Les deux jambes légèrement écartées comme pour faire face à quelque opposition pour laquelle il se préparait d'avance, il se racla légèrement la gorge, ne semblant pas décidé à vider les lieux. Elle se força à l'ignorer en retournant à son ordinateur.

— Pourquoi est-ce Monneypenny qui choisit mon costume ? Les miens ne sont-ils pas irréprochables ? questionna-t-il avec un très mince sourire.

Il savait bien que si, l'animal. Régulièrement ruinés après chaque mission, ses vêtements taillés sur mesure pour épouser à la perfection sa silhouette endurcie et impressionner les gens qu'il avait à impressionner, phagocytaient la plupart de ses revenus...

— Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? Au temps pour moi. La soirée est costumée. Halloween, vous connaissez ? Très en vogue outre-atlantique à ce qu'on m'a dit, répondit-elle d'un air distrait avant de lui signifier qu'il pouvait disposer.

— J'aimerais une escorte appointée pour m'y rendre, déclara-t-il sans bouger de là, en tripotant un Mont-Blanc dans le parallélépipède rectangle qui lui servait d'écrin.

Elle soupira d'un air moins que patient, l'œil encore moins amène que l'horrible bouledogue totémique en porcelaine blanche qui trônait en bonne place sur son bureau tape-à-l'œil.

— Ne m'ennuyez pas avec ces détails, voyez ça avec mon assistante ; j'ai à faire et je ne vous retiens pas.

.

Toujours occupée à l'ignorer, elle manqua l'inquiétante lueur lupine qui flasha dans son regard ordinairement glacial quand il posa ses deux paumes sur le bureau pour y prendre appui.

— En fait, j'ai une idée précise en tête… Attendu qu'il n'y a plus personne de disponible, comme vous l'avez dit, et compte tenu des goûts particuliers notoires de l'agent Zemenu Ivanov en matière de femmes mûres, je pense que _vous_ devriez m'accompagner sur cette mission.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. Sous le choc, aucun son ne sortit d'abord de sa bouche quand elle le fusilla d'une dédaigneuse prunelle indignée et furibonde.

— _Mais…_ _il n'en est pas_ _question !_ articula-t-elle enfin en faisant claquer les consonnes dures.

Parfois, il se disait que ses pupilles lançaient tellement d'éclairs qu'il n'aurait pas été étonné de finir carbonisé sous leur feu crépitant. Anticipant son état de future pulvérulence avec une absence totale d'émotion, il s'imaginait pourtant bien venir lui coûter un dernier pressing exorbitant, le jour où elle aurait à répandre ses cendres définitivement impertinentes, au vent humide de sa septentrionale terre natale des Highlands.

— Personne ne vous obligerait à porter des oripeaux de polichinelle, vous savez. Je suis sûr qu'on pourrait vous trouver quelque chose qui n'offenserait pas votre classe naturelle, argumenta-t-il très raisonnablement en levant un sourcil face à son attitude fermée.

Les mains dans les poches, il se tourna un peu de côté pour lui offrir son profil en la considérant de côté, en signe d'invite muette.

Comment pouvait-il imaginer une seule seconde que ça relevait du simplement _possible,_ en faisant passer ça… juste avec une basse flatterie ? Il y avait une bonne raison pour que la hiérarchie du MI6 n'aille pas sur le terrain. Elle était moins facilement remplaçable qu'un agent, et les assurances coûtaient un bras.

— Travailler avec moi vous répugne donc autant ? s'enquit-il sans montrer la moindre vexation face à son silence obstiné. Je promets de vous assurer toute la protection rapprochée nécessaire et de défendre votre vie au péril de la mienne…

— 007, qu'est-ce qui n'était pas clair, dans "pas question" ?

Il inclina la tête pour la saluer mais avec plutôt l'air de se foutre de la gueule du monde, et de penser qu'elle n'était qu'une trouillarde et une vile planquée, même pas fichue de se rendre utile deux minutes sur une mission simple, alors qu'ils étaient en sous-effectifs…

Pourtant il ne dit rien d'autre que "Vous aurez mon rapport sans faute" de son habituel ton coupant et rogue. Peut-être vaguement en colère. Ou vexé. Ou… peu importait. La dernière chose dont elle avait envie était qu'il aille s'imaginer avoir "une relation privilégiée" avec elle !

Le favoritisme, dans ce métier, ça ne conduisait jamais à rien de bon.

.°.

Ivanhov était arrivé depuis à peine cinq minutes et n'avait pas été difficile à repérer malgré son déguisement de squelette du Jour des Morts mexicain. L'homme était de stature moyenne, un peu fort à la taille, mais l'air solide, plus proche toutefois d'un Don Diego de la Vega que du Sergent Garcia... Rien dans la mise de l'Estonien n'était spécifiquement ostentatoire, sauf à considérer qu'un masque osseux affublé d'un sombrero bariolé puisse constituer une provocation parmi des tenues de carnaval plus colorées et plus voyantes encore.

Il avait d'abord fait un prudent tour d'horizon du club, The Kore, entièrement décoré dans des tons de noir, de prune et de bois sombre. Le genre "petits spots intimistes et lumières indirectes flatteuses". Puis, il s'était installé à un bout du bar, avait commandé une boisson sans alcool qu'il sirotait à demi appuyé sur un coude, en considérant les gens qui l'entouraient d'un œil morne et vide de toute passion. Pourtant à un moment, tout changea et Bond avait repéré quelque chose s'allumer dans son regard éteint. Un fugace tressaillement, une brillance, qui venait ranimer son expression légèrement maussade.

L'agent 007 glissa un œil dans la direction qui suscitait son intérêt et il faillit s'étrangler avec l'olive de son cocktail. _Elle_ était venue !

Vêtue d'un fourreau rouge, les bras longuement gantés et chargés d'une somptueuse étole de fourrure blanche piquetée de noir, une parure scintillante au cou, elle marqua une pause étudiée alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil. La moitié de ses cheveux étaient blancs, l'autre totalement noire, et ses yeux aux sourcils très arqués, maquillés outrageusement, le disputaient à sa bouche très rouge assortie au ton de la robe. Même juchée sur des talons, elle restait petite, mais il fallait reconnaître qu'elle en imposait quand même. James la regarda glisser au milieu de la foule, comme un esquif fendant les flots, accrochant les regards. Passant brièvement commande au bar, elle sortit de son petit sac rectangulaire un très long fume-cigarette.

Ivahov paraissait prêt à tenter sa chance, mais alors qu'il allait s'élancer, Bond décida de lui griller la politesse. Il fallait qu'il parle à M avant. Juste comme elle s'apprêtait à sortir un briquet, il se glissa à ses côtés et lui tendit le sien sans un mot mais avec un long regard muet où dansait l'amusement.

— Qui êtes-vous ce soir ? demanda-t-il finalement.

— Cruella, répondit-elle en aspirant une bouffée de sa cigarette mentholée qu'elle lui souffla droit dans la figure.

— On ne peut plus approprié, déclara-t-il sans ciller dans la fumée, avec une moue irrévérencieuse.

Il rempocha son briquet de l'habile mouvement de doigts signant le prestidigitateur... ou le voleur à la tire. Elle choisit de ne rien répondre, se contentant d'arquer un sourcil dubitatif sur son élégance ultra classique, en smocking noir, chemise blanche empesée et nœud papillon.

— Et vous-même ? Vous êtes quasiment en uniforme de travail, si je ne m'abuse…

A présent accoudé au comptoir, il sourit de toutes ses dents et tourna plus franchement la tête vers elle, lui laissant observer l'autre moitié saisissante de son visage qui présentait l'aspect d'un squelette ravagé, avec tendons, chair apparente et une noirceur cave autour de son œil clair, qui le rendait encore plus terrifiant.

— Harvey Dent, dit Double-Face. Un méchant de Batman, ajouta-t-il face à son air impavide. Mais je reconnais que sa garde-robe a orienté mon choix.

— Vanitas vanitatum... Qui est-ce qui vous a fait ça ? questionna-t-elle à voix basse en examinant le rendu avec un intérêt scientifique et morbide à la fois.

— Eve.

— Au scalpel et au chalumeau ? Cette femme est un danger public, il faudra faire attention à ça… plaisanta-t-elle. En tous cas, c'est très convaincant.

Prenant conscience qu'elle le fixait d'un peu trop près, elle fit mine de se reculer mais sans prévenir, il lui passa un bras autour de la taille d'un mouvement fluide et naturel pour la rapprocher de lui et l'appuyer contre sa hanche. Puis sa paume large et solide s'aplanit dans le creux de son dos, diffusant sa chaleur omniprésente même au travers du tissu, en achevant de l'embarrasser encore un peu plus. Elle aurait aimé croire qu'elle pouvait être moins gourde et moins écervelée que ses habituelles "Bond Girls"…

— Non, ne vous éloignez pas tout de suite, recommanda-t-il toujours à voix basse. Notre homme est déjà complètement captivé et il piaffe d'impatience. Laissons-le mijoter encore un tout petit peu.

— Bond ! Vous vous oubliez ! Retirez votre main de là tout de suite ! Ou... je vous jure que vous aurez une retenue sur salaire pour… insubordination !

James eut un petit rire bas à peine audible qui secoua trois secondes sa cage thoracique, il dénoua son bras mais se pencha vers elle pour murmurer tendrement près de sa tempe :

— Écoutez M, pas la peine de monter sur vos grands chevaux. Ce qui a lieu sur le terrain, reste sur le terrain... Notre ami doit venir vous parler de son plein gré. Il faut qu'il sache que vous n'allez pas forcément l'envoyer balader… que vous êtes _abordable_. Nous sommes bien d'accord, vous ne l'êtes pas réellement mais… Pouvez-vous faire illusion pendant disons… quatre minutes pour le motiver un peu ?

Quand son irritant agent trouble cessa enfin de lui faire la leçon, il tendit sa main de biais, paume en l'air, alors qu'un air d'accordéon lancinant égrenait les premiers accords introductifs d'un _Libertango_ trop connu.

— Comment est votre tango, au fait ? s'enquit-il sur le ton de la conversation avec un regard circulaire pour la salle.

— Poussiéreux, commenta-t-elle avec froideur. Je préfère la salsa.

Il ne put s'empêcher un bref rictus amusé mais en raison de la moitié grimée de son visage, son regard revêtit une intensité qui la fit frissonner, subitement transie par un sombre pressentiment – comme si c'était la Mort elle-même venait de la regarder dans les yeux.

.

.

* * *

 _Ce texte a été composé dans le cadre des Défis d'écriture du site fanfictions. fr (novembre 2016)._

 _Thème imposé : Halloween  
Mots imposés : ___euphémisme,_ alacrité, mimétisme, ___nonobstant,__ _ _ _ascenseur,__ priapique, futon, liniment, hypertrophie, delirium tremens, zythologue, Korê, bisbille, ___parallélépipède rectangle,_ pulvérulence, __polichinelle_


End file.
